In Search of family
by kurapika29
Summary: Gintoki and Shinpachi follows Kagura into the spaceport then into a ship because she was acting weird... at the same time one of Katsura's men escape prison, making the shinsengumi going after him. However they all end up on the same ship and cause the ship to crash onto a isolated world.
1. Chapter 1

_**In Search of Family**_

**Note to readers I do not own Gintama or their characters**

**Summary:**

**Kagura is planning something at the spaceport and Gintoki, Sadaharu, and Shinpachi are curious about it and follow her. Simultaneously, a criminal who works for Katsura escapes prison on earth and gets on the same flight as Kagura, Gintoki, and Shinpachi. Additionally the shinsengumi are also on the same ship going after the criminal which causes the ship to crash land them on an isolated world. **

_**Prologue:**_

At midnight, a figure moved silently through the buildings turning his head left to right making sure no one sees him when he was near a tree. "Is this where Katsura-sama bury the equipments specifically for me?"

The young man started to dig with his bare hands and found a katana, a cloak, and a braided hat with a sliver watch, "I am grateful for you Katsura-sama for helping me escape prison." The man whispered as he grabs the items. Yet, the man soon notices that there was another item that came along, so the man picked it up to see a picture of Katsura and Elizabeth hugging each other with dim-witted smiles.

The man made a dull expression, "I take back what I said earlier… more or less… now time to leave this boring place." While the young man put on the cloak and hat, he realizes that there was a message on the back of the picture. "I'm supposed to go here next?"

_**CH.1:**_

In the next morning, a vermillion hair girl around the age of 14 to 15 was walking out in the streets with her purple umbrella and notice a body covered in a black cloak lying in the alleyway as she passes by. She walks into the alley to look at the lying body closer and for a minute she stared. Then she unexpectedly kicks the body, "Hey, I'm not dead!" a young man's voice retort from the body while struggling for breath.

"You sure you're not dead and got turn into a zombie? Because you reek uh-huh?" the girl replied as she started to poke the body again with her umbrella. The man smack the girl's umbrella away from him and spoke slowly, "Don't you have somewhere to go girl?"

"My name is Kagura it's not girl uh-huh?" Kagura replied.

"And mine is Hiromasa, now why don't you go back to your own business Kagura." The dark indigo hair man could barely stand up as he grabs his bag.

"Here, you can have this since it's a spare yes? It's best not to ruin your skin since you are as pale as me uh-huh." Kagura gave Hiromasa a lime umbrella and started to walk out of the alley.

"Thank yo- Hey! Where the heck did the second umbrella come from!?" Hiromasa shouted as Kagura leave.

While Hiromasa pat the dirt off his cloak he felt someone pat him on his shoulders from behind, "Who is it now-" Hiromasa almost fainted as he saw red dead fish eyes staring at him within 5 inches.

"Oy! Did the ginger say anything about where she was going?" the sliver hair man retort as he drop Hiromasa onto the ground.

"Uh? No why do you ask?" Hiromasa look at them uneasily while he tried to get up for the second time.

"Gin-san! Don't just start whacking him with your wooden sword…! We're not stalkers if that is why you are not telling us?" the dull looking man with glasses replied as he pulled the first man away from him.

"BAKA! Now he might think it that way! Ah! Let's just continue to follow Kagura before we lose her Shinpachi." the first man retort as he started to walk after Kagura.

Hiromasa only stared with amazement as he sees a big white dog running after them.

…

Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Sadaharu followed Kagura into the spaceport, "Is she leaving us Gin-san?" Shinpachi mutter.

"Nah that couldn't be it, I bet she's just looking around like usual." Gintoki replied as he pick his nose while watching Kagura walk up to one of the counter and start to beat up the worker she was arguing with a few second ago.

"Gin-san! She's running into the spaceship now! …Gin-san?" Shinpachi realized that Gintoki and Sadaharu weren't next to him.

"What are you doing just standing there Shinpachi?! Hurry up you slug." Gintoki retort while running after Kagura.

"Don't run on top of the worker Gin-san!" Shinpachi shouted as he ran after him.

After they caught up to her, "This is the one, now I'm going to take a nap uh-huh." Kagura mutter as she sat down onto one of the open seats.

Gintoki and Shinpachi sat in the last row which was three seats away from Kagura, "…Now what is she going to do…?" Gintoki replied.

**An hour after the ship took off;**

The ship stop moving and the speaker turned on, **"As of this moment we are delaying the flight since we have a criminal among us aboard. So please stay calm and remain seated until we find the criminal* **Everyone started to murmur and look at one another after the speaker turn off.

"Oy? Were they referring to us Shinpachi?" Gintoki replied.

Shinpachi panic as he spoke, "Impossible, if they did refer to us, they would have said something different instead of criminal."

"Hey look! The shinsengumi are coming to inspect all the ship!" someone shout.

"What!" Gintoki retort as he pushed Shinpachi out of the way to look through the window.

Gintoki distinguish a raven hair man shouting inside the small ship next to theirs, "Listen up you bums! The criminal we are looking for is one of Katsura's strongest men. The paper that Okita is handing out to each one of you has the news and portrait of the man, so now get moving once you get the paper."

"Hijikata, isn't that the odd job dog? Does that mean they're here too…?" the light brown head replied after he finished passing out the papers and points at Sadaharu who was looking through the window of the storage room.

"You got to be kidding me!" Gintoki smack his forehead given the fact that he forgot about Sadaharu and realized that they notice.

"Enough chit chat let's get to work Okita." Hijikata retort as he started to walk towards the ship.

Okita made an evil grin and mutter, "And while you're not looking I'll kill you and become vice captain…"

…

As the shinsengumi was inspecting each seat Kondo notices Gintoki and Shinpachi, "What are you guys doing her-" Kondo was grabbed before he could finish his sentence.

"SHH!" Gintoki look over the seats and saw that Hijikata and Okita were heading into the pilot room.

"What was that for!?" Kondo retort.

"Well aren't you guys after us!?" Shinpachi replied.

"What? Where did you get that idea? Besides this is the man we are looking for." Kondo replied.

Gintoki snatch the paper and saw the photo and made a horrifying face, "We saw this man earlier Shinpachi…" Gintoki whispered to Shinpachi.

Shinpachi took a look and made the same expression, "Ah…! What do we do Gin-san? They'll think we are working with the criminal."

Gintoki grab Shinpachi's shoulders, "We… grab Kagura and find a pod to escape in, that's what we are going to do!" Both Gintoki and Shinpachi stood up and was about to grab Kagura until they heard a bang against the wall in the storage room behind them.

One of the shinsengumi opens the door and shouts, "He's in here Kondo-sama, Hijikata-sama, Okita-sama!"

"Huh, what happen? Uh-huh." Kagura woke up and saw Gintoki and Shinpachi standing while staring in the storage room with amazement. _**(What is Gin-san and Shinpachi doing here too uh-huh?)**_ Kagura thought and look into the storage room to see Hiromasa fighting.

"I'll help you Zombie uh-huh!" Kagura charge into the storage room and kicks one of them in the face.

"NO! Kagura! What are you doing and who the heck is Zombie!?" Gintoki and Shinpachi shout as they stop her from hitting anymore of the shinsengumi men.

"I call him Zombie because he looks very dead. Uh-huh." Kagura points to Hiromasa who look lifeless and was even paler than before.

"Why are you here too?!" Hiromasa replied.

Hiromasa saw Hijikata and Okita coming and then decided to hit the engines, "What are you doing? Are you trying to kill us?!" Kondo retort.

"Well I don't want to get capture again so this is the only method." Hiromasa replied as he cut the last engine with his katana.

***-Warning- -warning- Engines has been destroyed! Now landing onto the closest yet isolated world.* **the speaker retort.

"Why did it have to say isolated!?" Shinpachi retort.

As the ship was falling into the atmosphere of the world, Hiromasa got into one of the escape pods and Okita notices this and ran into the exact same pod, "Oh no you don't!"

But then both Okita and Hiromasa realized that Kagura was also in the pod with them, "What the heck!" and the pod took off.

Gintoki and Shinpachi got into another pod to go after them, "Damn it Kagura!"

"Kondo-san stay here and try to help the people land the ship." Hijikata retort as he ran and punched Gintoki in the face when he got into the same pod.

**A few minutes after Hiromasa's pod landed;**

Okita was the first one to regain conscious after they landed onto the unknown world, "My head…" Okita remembered what happened and took out his paper that had information on the criminal and looked up at Hiromasa then back to the paper. Okita talk out loud while he read the paper, "Dark blue hair, ocean blue eyes, very pale and…" Okita stop talking for 5 minutes, "…and is half yato and half human…"

_**To be continued… **_

**How do you think the story so far? Anyways there is romance in here but I just don't know who I should pair Kagura with so I'll just let you readers decide who. The choices are: Shinpachi, Okita and the OC, Hiromasa.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch.2**_

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, Okita haul Hiromasa out of the pod and tied him up by a humongous rock, "There, now I'll just have to- What are you doing!?" Okita realized that Kagura was awake already and was untying Hiromasa.<p>

"What does it look like uh-huh?" Kagura replied.

"No! No! He is my prisoner now get away!" Okita punched Kagura.

"That's rude of you to punch a girl uh-huh." Kagura punch him back.

"What? You're a girl? I thought you were an ape!" they continued to fight each other until Kagura fell onto the ground. "Ugh, my umbrella…Stupid sun uh-huh…" Kagura reach out for her umbrella until Okita kick it further away form her.

"HA! Thanks to the sun I won. HAHA!" Okita continued to laugh as he set his foot on top of Kagura's head.

"You cheater…I'll get you soon enough… Uh-huh." Kagura muttered.

Okita stop laughing and tied Kagura next to Hiromasa in the sun, "You know I could get a heat stroke if I stay out too long uh-huh." Kagura replied.

"So? I put your umbrella over you two." Okita replied as he searches around for something to eat.

"But I only get half the shade! Uh-huh!" Kagura yelled.

"Well he needs it too because I don't know if the sun will effect him the same way it does to you. Besides I need to bring him back alive…as for you… you can burn up all you want." Okita replied.

At sunset, Okita started to cook an ugly purple looking rat with small gray wings, "That's look delicious; can I have a tiny bit uh-huh?" Kagura replied.

Okita looked at her then to his food, "Sure you can." He got up and went to Kagura but ate it in one gulp right in front of her, "There I ate it for you." Okita grinned and went inside the pod to sleep.

"You jackass…uh-huh." Kagura muttered.

At midnight Hiromasa finally woke up thanks to Kagura's stomach loud rumble, "…A yato and she looks similar to the young man who killed my mother when I was little..."

Hiromasa look above to see countless stars and cosmos, "…It's going to rain tomorrow afternoon, that'll be my chance." He whispered and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day with Gintoki's group; <strong>

"What the heck are you doing? This is my side! Don't you see this line?!" Hijikata pointed to the ground where a line was drawn.

"It's not my fault for not seeing it!" Gintoki fold his arms.

"Um it's technically is Gin-san…I'm mean it was clear enough to see." Shinpachi mutter.

"What? Which side are you on Shinpachi! That's it don't even come across my line." Gintoki drew a line in between himself and Shinpachi,

"You two are acting like kids…" Shinpachi mutter.

"What!?" Gintoki and Hijikata replied in unison.

"Don't talk at the same time as me!" Gintoki and Hijikata started to fight and yell at each other.

"-Sigh- I wonder if Kagura is doing fine with all this sunlight…" Shinpachi muttered.

"That's right, Okita better keep the criminal, Hiromasa, alive in this heat or else; take that Gintoki!" Hijikata aimed to kick Gintoki where all men were weak at.

"Shinpachi! Be a pal and become my shield." Gintoki instantly grabbed Shinpachi and used his body to block.

"No Gin-san!" Shinpachi retort.

"It is to late to stop my attack so be a man and withstand the attack!" Hijikata answered.

"You two did this on purpose didn't you?!" Shinpachi shout as his scream echo throughout the forest, "AH!" the scream reached to the lake where Okita, Kagura, and Hiromasa were at, "Huh? What was that uh-huh?" Kagura replied.

"…I don't even want to know…" Hiromasa respond.

"Must be Hijikata and the others." Okita replied.

"So Zombie-kun do you want to play a game? Uh-huh?" Kagura turn to look at Hiromasa.

"I told you already it's not Zombie-kun… it's Hiromasa!" He snaps.

"So you are a yato too? Uh-huh." Kagura replied.

Hiromasa looked at her for a second, "Don't change the subject so quickly… well I'm half yato to be exact."

He then turns to Okita, "I don't feel so good since the sun has hit me for quite a while…can you let me rest under a shade for a bit?"

"Fine…" Okita scratch his head.

When Hiromasa was untied he instantly elbows Okita in the face, "Damn! I knew it then, so you aren't weak against the sun like that china-!" When Okita turn to pursue Hiromasa he saw that his prisoner was already on the ground.

"Must escape from these crazy people…" Hiromasa mutter before he fainted.

"Or maybe you're even worst against the sun…shoot, now I really need to put you under the shade." Okita murmured.

Kagura tried the same thing, "Okita I-"

"Not going to fall for it." Okita replied swiftly.

"What? You didn't even let me finish my sentence!" Kagura bellowed.

"That's too bad… It's raining?" Okita felt the rain drops coming down faster and faster.

"Well, have fun in the rain China girl." Okita ran into the pod for shelter without delay.

Kagura stayed still as the rain pour, "Rain, reminds me of home…uh-huh."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks like that when it rains?" Hiromasa respond.

Kagura looked up to see that Hiromasa was all better and wasn't as pale as before, "Thanks to the rain I cool down much faster. But the bad thing is I get too energized… and then I get really sick."

He went and untied Kagura, "Thank you Zombie-kun uh-huh!"

"…its not- never mind. Now, I doubt we'll see each other again so farewell to you Kagura-chan..." Hiromasa wave to her and ran into the forest.

Kagura looked at Hiromasa as he ran and it made her think about her brother, "Kamui… he was the reason why I left earth… but now I'm in this situation." She looks at the pod where Okita was in and decided to run after Hiromasa.

"Wait Zombie-kun! Uh-huh." Kagura caught up to Hiromasa with her umbrella.

"What are you doing following me? Go back." Hiromasa reply angrily.

"No, that boy is a jerk and he'll be even ruder when the sun comes back uh-huh." Kagura replied.

"Actually, on this planet it rains for three months and stays sunny for three months. So actually you would have the advantage of beating him for now, I know this just by looking at the stars." Hiromasa replied.

"What…? Weirdo, uh-huh." Kagura muttered.

Hiromasa thought he heard Kagura say something, "What did you say?"

"Nothing… nothing at all." Kagura replied promptly.

"So why don't we go back and bully him while we-" Kagura stop talking when she notice that Hiromasa was no longer in front of her and was gone.

"…Zombie-kun…? No it's Hiromasa-kun… you know you remind me of my brother from behind but you just have short spiky hair instead of a braid uh-huh…" Kagura's turned and decided to go back the way she came from. As she left Hiromasa came walking out from behind a tree, "…" he didn't say anything about it but keep the words he heard in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back with Okita; <strong>

Okita look through the window of the pod, "Shit! They escaped… Huh who is that?"

Okita narrow his eyes to identify who was coming to his direction, "China girl…? Oh don't tell me she's going to pay me back for what I did."

Kagura gave a knock, "Can I come inside now? It's getting colder out here uh-huh." Kagura replied quietly.

Okita wondered what happen as he open the hatch for her to come in; when Kagura got in she fell asleep straight away on the seat. Okita thought he imagined it but as he looks closer he saw a tear roll down her cheeks muttering, "Big Brother…uh-huh…"

_**(She misses her brother… you know she looks really cute when she is asleep- what am I'm thinking!?)**_ Okita moved away from Kagura with a petrifying expression as he grabs his chest.

_**(I can hear my heart beat… must stay calm this is china girl you're talking about. I'll just have to wait for the rain to stop pouring then everything will get back to normal.)**_ Okita turn his face away and looked out the window waiting for the rain to stop as he was now stuck in the pod with Kagura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

**Please leave a review if there was anything you like or was bothering you. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch.3**_

* * *

><p>"-Sigh- why am I'm stuck with these people..." Shinpachi crossed his arms as he was being turned around in a circle horizontally by Gintoki and Hijikata, "What are you two doing now? -sniff- -sniff- are you guys cooking something? And is it me or is it getting hot in here- AH?!" Shinpachi screamed and struggled.<p>

"I wouldn't do that, if I was you Shinpachi-kun or else you'll get your face burned, besides we're just keeping you warm that's all." Gintoki made a ridiculously huge smile.

"Liars! You guys are trying to barbecue me just look at the fire underneath me!" Shinpachi retort.

"Nonsense, Gintoki is the one cooking you, not me Shinpachi." Hijikata replied.

"Then why are you pouring mayonnaise on me Hijikata-san! It's only been three hours since it rained and now you two are going crazy!" Shinpachi struggled and struggled.

"Oi, I said to stop that Shinpachi-kun or else." Gintoki replied.

"Why would I listen to you Gin-san?!" Gintoki ignore Shinpachi's comment and grabbed Shinpachi's right ear and whispered, "I'm just acting around and Hijikata is the one who is trying to eat you, not me."

Hijikata notice what Gintoki was trying to do, "Hey what are you saying to the food -cough- I mean him!" Gintoki and Hijikata started to punch and kick each other.

_**(Their seriously trying to cook me up...)**_ Shinpachi thought as he watched them arguing back and forth, but while they were distracted. Shinpachi tried to blow out the fire underneath him, until suddenly an idea came into mind when he look through the window of the pod, "Hey I just saw Hiromasa, Hijikata-san!"

"What!?" Hijikata pulled his sword out and charged out into the rain.

Gintoki followed Hijikata, "Our fight isn't over yet Hijikata!"

Shinpachi felt relief when it became quiet, "Phew, thank goodness that they didn't eat me...yet. Wait a second, they actually believed that the man ran pass by!" Shinpachi realized that they'll be back swiftly once they find out that it was all a lie, so Shinpachi slowly started to wiggled out of the ropes while trying not to get burned.

"Phew, now time to get out of here before they get crazier!" Shinpachi ran off.

Shinpachi was heading uphill where he saw a cave, until something came out of the bushes and grabbed his left leg; Shinpachi turned around to see two humongous hungry eyes staring at him from the bushes, "Kya! I thought this was an isolated place! There shouldn't be any animals here too! Right…?"

The white stubby hand started to drag Shinpachi into the bushes, "No! Help me! Help me Gin-san!" Shinpachi tried to claw his fingers into the ground, but the ground was too muddy to grab.

Until Shinpachi saw a root of a tree was sticking out; Shinpachi grabbed it quickly and shout, "Where are you two! Even if you were trying to eat me earlier-" another figure appeared and smashed Shinpachi on the head with a rock the size of Sadaharu's head.

The two figures slowly dragged Shinpachi away into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

In the opposite direction from where Shinpachi was at, a voice rang through out the forest, "Come out Hiromasa! I know you're there!"

"Only an idiot would actually come out." Gintoki came walking up to Hijikata who stop to take a look around, "Damn it's raining harder now and why are you follow me Gintoki?"

"I'm not following you; I'm looking for Kagura-chan!" Gintoki looked away as he sat down under a tree, "Well, I'm going to continue looking for him." Hijikata ran off. Gintoki sat quietly after Hijikata left, "Well I have my own reason to look for this man name Hiromasa." Gintoki got up immediately and started to follow Hijikata.

Gintoki then heard a splash behind a tree that was behind him, "Huh?" Gintoki turned around and saw someone's foot sticking out, then swiftly disappears, "Ah! He was right here- oops; I better get him before Hijikata does." Gintoki slowly walk and then started to run after what he thought was Hiromasa.

"What the heck! I thought they didn't see me when I ran pass by?!" Hiromasa scratched his head and ran faster when he notice someone was following him.

Hiromasa ran by a forest green meadow where a humongous tree stood, "this spot seems too obvious… I'll hide here!" Hiromasa ran into the meadow but stopped when he notice Gintoki was standing in front of him.

"Huh?!" Hiromasa was surprised.

Gintoki stood tall while picking his nose, "Heheh, now it's just you and me."

However, they both heard rustling around them in the long grass, Gintoki was the first to really notice that some creatures were surrounding them and were getting closer by the minute. They were both quiet and then out of the blue, the two of them had a staring contest for the pass 30 seconds; until Gintoki ran to the tree first.

"Damn, this tree is so big!" Hiromasa retorted.

"That's what she said!" Gintoki laughed and was climbing swiftly up the tree.

"... I'll show you who the better climber is!" Hiromasa retorted.

Gintoki notice right away that Hiromasa was catching up to him, "Ha, now for my killer move, SUPER SONIC KICK-K!"

Gintoki started to kick Hiromasa, having to make Hiromasa dodge his kicks. Finally Gintoki land a blow into Hiromasa's right side of the face, "-Ugh- get off of me!" Hiromasa retort.

Gintoki continue to kick Hiromasa in the face, "As if! This is how the real world works kiddo!" Gintoki laughed hysterically with a big idiotic smile. He continued to kick Hiromasa until he heard a bone crack, "Eh- …Hahaha…" Gintoki scratched his head and turned around to see Hiromasa cast a shadow over his face and a vein popping on his forehead.

Gintoki's retarded expression became a horrifying one, "Oh shit."

Hiromasa wiped the blood from his face with his arm and took a firm grip on Gintoki's right leg, before Gintoki could climb any further, "Oh and where are you going, you do know the phase **'you break it, you buy it'** right? Well you're going to pay me back for my broken nose."

"Hahaha, it was just a joke!" Gintoki bellowed and tried to shake Hiromasa grip. Except, Gintoki wasn't paying attention to where he was grabbing onto and lost his grip because of the rain, causing both him and Hiromasa to fall 7 feet off the ground,

"Oh…" Gintoki mumble.

"Shit!" Hiromasa retorted.

***Bam***

Hiromasa was the first to land onto a rock, facing forward, "M-my balls!" Hiromasa slowly tried to move off the rock, until Gintoki land on top of him, "Gah!" Hiromasa bellowed.

"Thanks for being the cushion of my fall." Gintoki slapped Hiromasa on the cheeks and saw Hiromasa move his lips slowly. "Huh? You said something?" Gintoki lean closer to hear.

"G-Get off of me you idiot!" Hiromasa's eyes started to get watery.

"Heh, you need to be more careful next with that next time, because our balls are very special to us-" Gintoki was attack from the behind and was knock into the ground instantly by the creatures waiting for them.

"Oh, great…" Hiromasa muttered and fainted as one of the mysterious figures picked him up.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"That was a nice sleep, uh-huh." Kagura stretched her arms and yawned.

Kagura begins to notice that she was alone in the pod, "… Sadist?"

Kagura looked to see the lime umbrella that she gave to Hiromasa, was right below the seat across from the one she was sitting on. "I guess sadist went to go look for Zombie-kun. Uh-huh." Kagura picked up and opened the umbrella while getting out of the pod. She stood motionless for 2 straight hours staring into the puddle in front of her, until she started to walk north and explore the unfamiliar world that surround her.

"For an isolated world, there sure are a lot of animals, uh-huh." Kagura replied.

"Hey, China! Where do you think you are going?" Okita came running from the direction Kagura came from.

"That's none of your business Sadist-" Okita's slammed his hand into Kagura's face, causing her head to smash into the ground. "Sh! Did you hear that China?" Okita crouched next to her.

"You did that on purpose, uh-huh!?"

Okita looked at her with a smile, "That's right, now keep your big mouth shut and just follow me."

"Okay, but let's switch umbrellas. Purple umbrella is much better for me, uh-huh."

"I don't see the point, but whatever." Okita and Kagura switched umbrellas. After switching, Kagura leaned her head one way, wondering what was going on in Sadist's head when she saw him running through the bushes. "Wait for me, uh-huh."

When Kagura caught up, all she saw was a cliff and Okita staring down. Seeing this made Kagura's eyes sparkle, "So you really decided to suicide! Here let me help you, uh-huh!" Kagura dropped her umbrella when she charged toward Okita and kicking into his stomach with her left leg, "-Ugh-" He immediately caught her leg, "You idiot, I'm not going to suicide and be quiet!" His shout echoed beyond the cliff. Everything was still until Kagura replied back, "Why do I need to be quiet when you aren't telling why, uh-huh?!"

"Just look down, China..." Okita pointed down the cliff as he moved out of Kagura's way to look.

"...You better not push me while I take a look Sadist, uh-huh." Kagura glared.

Okita raised his hands, "I won't; as of this moment we have a truce until we meet up with the others again. Okay?"

Kagura decided to trust Okita's words just this once and take a look at what he found, "That's a ship down there, uh-huh!" Kagura jump in amazement.

"Yeah and now all we need to do is meet up with everyone and bring them here." Okita put his hands to his hips.

They heard a voice behind them, "-Sigh- I really didn't expect the boss's sister to be here. This got to be some kind of mistake." A light brown curvy hair man, between his late 20s to his earlier 30s walked closer to them every second.

"You! From... who are you again, uh-huh?" Kagura replied.

"-Tsk- I'm Abuto! … Get out of here now or I'll kill you." Abuto retort.

"No, because there's a ship there and we're going to take it." Okita replied.

Abuto glanced at Okita. "Huh? You have a different boy with you this time-" the man jumped backwards when he detect Okita taking out his bazooka.

"Does it matter if I was the same boy from last time or not? Furthermore, if you want to fight for the ship, then I'm ready to go." Okita retort.

Kagura grabbed Okita's right shoulder and whispered, "Sadist don't! He's a Yato just like me, uh-huh."

"If I can fight with you on the same feet, then I can fight this man too... even if he is stronger. Besides, I'm going to be the one to beat you so stand back China." Okita nudged Kagura backward just before he shoots his bazooka at Abuto. Abuto dodged only to realize that it was a smoke bomb, "Playing like this huh? I understand very well that you plan on using tricks." Rain continued to fall, making the smoke disappear as time goes by.

Abuto swing his umbrella when he saw a figure just ahead of him, only to hit a thick branch with Okita's shinsengumi coat hanging on it. "…" Okita appeared and struck his katana behind Abuto; except Abuto caught the katana with his bare hand at the right time. He broke the katana and swiftly took hold of Okita's neck, tightening his grip, "I'm not stupid enough to believe that trick or another."

"Heh, I knew it wouldn't work." Okita chuckled.

"Then why did you-" Abuto was interrupted as Kagura charged at him.

"Let go of Sadist, uh-huh!" Kagura used her full strength to tackled, but was whacked by Abuto's umbrella. He instantly placed his left foot onto Kagura's head and started to squeeze Okita's neck harder.

"Leave me behind…" Okita hoarsely muttered.

"No! Uh-huh!" Kagura hollered.

She took hold of his ankle and was about to twist it, until Abuto let go of Okita quickly and jumped further back, "Oops, I got to be vigilant with you."

Kagura crawled over to Okita muttering, "Sadist!"

"I'm fine..." Okita coughed. Kagura sigh with relief, until she saw a glimpse of Abuto pointing his umbrella at Kagura and Okita, "Don't move and I won't shoot." Ignoring his warning, Kagura seized her umbrella together with Okita and ran into the woods.

A shot rang in the air, "Damn, they got away …well at least, I kept the ship safe. Besides that, I should get this wound covered up. Huh?" Abuto notice a lime umbrella next to the small puddle of blood. "..." He clutched his left arm and walked away, leaving it behind.

* * *

><p>…<p>

A trail of blood led to a small cave where Kagura sat next to Okita, "… Hey, China! Go get the first aid kit from the pod." Okita inhale and exhaled hastily. He wonder why Kagura didn't speak a single word, until he realized that Kagura was clenching her fists firm and was trying to hold back some tears. _**(Idiot…)**_ Okita thought as he punched Kagura in the face, "Hey! He only got me at my right side and at least I'm not dead yet China."

"… Th-that's not it! I'm sad because you aren't dead yet, uh-huh!" Kagura retort.

Okita chuckled as he reaches over leaning Kagura's head toward his, their foreheads in contact with one another, "Just go get the medicines, China..."

Kagura slowly gazed into his eyes, "You're right! I'll be back soon Sadist, Uh-huh!"

"Hurry up then!" Okita pushed Kagura away the moment he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh-huh." She grabbed her umbrella and quickly ran on the double, leaving Okita alone. "This is going to be my first and last time saying this. Thank you Kagura and don't worry, I'll still be alive by the time you come back." He mumbles while he slowly closes his eyes as he watches Kagura vanish.

Kagura laughed loudly with a gigantic grin as she ran through the woods, "I'll save you Sadist! And then, you'll have to pay me back, uh-huh!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued<strong>_

**Sorry for the update, I was on a little break. ;) In the next few chapters, I plan on telling more about the OC and more interaction between Kagura/Okita. Furthermore, Gintoki and the OC would have a brotherly connection as the story progress.**

**Note: I bet you know who the two figures are already; it's quite obvious. XD **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch.4**_

* * *

><p>Before Kagura got to the pod she heard Sadaharu's bark, "Sadaharu! You're alright, uh-huh."<p>

Sadaharu tried to lick Kagura but was pushed back, "Come on Sadaharu, we need to get something for Sadist, uh-huh."

When they got to the pod, Kagura found the the first aid kit immediately, "I got it! Now time to go back." Kagura picked up the first aid kit and carefully held on to it as she ran out. When Kagura got to the small cave; she sees Okita with his eyes closed, "Sadist!" She kneels next to Okita, nudging his shoulder. She starts to slap Okita's face left and right, "Just cover my wound already China!" Okita whacks her hand away from his face.

"Oh, just checking if you're still alive! Hahaha... Uh-huh." Kagura scratches her head as she opened the kit.

While Kagura was taking out the medicines, she realized something and pauses to think, _**(Hold on a second... I have to cover his wound for him with his shirt off! Well, this is my chance to see if there is some disgusting wart on his chest or if it's hairy, heheh. Wait! Not only that, but our clothes are wet. Usually, in those movies I have seen with Gin-chan and Shinpachi back on earth; the two main characters had to take off they're clothes and dry them when they got wet, uh-huh!)**_ Kagura smacked herself from thinking any further and slowly gazed at Okita who sat across from her staring. Kagura blushed and went back to taking out the medicines.

_**(No, no, no! I'm just imagining things... Gin-chan, Shinpachi, where are you two? Uh-huh.)**_

"Hey, give them to me already China." Okita reply angrily. Speaking after the long silence made Kagura jump up and scream, causing Okita to scream as well. "You scared me there for a second, Sadist! Uh-huh."

"I did? You did-" Okita fell forward. "Sadist!" Kagura crouch next to him and checked his pulse, "-sigh- He fainted... uh-huh." with no hesitation, Kagura decided she has no choice but to strap up Okita's wound. Kagura took his shirt off gently and was putting medicine to disinfect the bacteria that was in his injury by now. "Next is to bandage it, uh-huh." Kagura hastily patched the injury and put his shirt back on.

"Maybe it's best to dry our clothes… no, that'll be awkward… Uh-huh." Kagura was pacing back and forth anxious. Until, Kagura felt warm wind being blown into her face from within the cave, "Hmm? Warm wind was blowing from inside the cave, uh-huh." Kagura haul Okita onto her back.

"Let's go further in Sadaharu, uh-huh."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Hiromasa woke up and quickly rearranged his broken nose, "-Ugh- Damn that curvy perm hair man..."

Hiromasa's eyes almost pop out of his head when he saw a figure with a yellow beak glaring at him, "Elizabeth... what are you doing here?!"

"Welcome to our cave Hiromasa-kun and that's a good question. It's because we were following you! Ha-ha!" a man replied as he walks out from the shadows.

"… You were taken to prison precisely when I escaped." Hiromasa retort.

The man started to play with his long raven hair, "Ha-ha, no… maybe. Are you hungry? Elizabeth and I found these delicious mushrooms deep inside the cave." He took out some gooey olive looking things that looks like mushrooms with little bumps popping on them.

"Those look hazardous to eat and are those even mushrooms? …" Hiromasa replied.

"Nonsense, those three ate it and they're fine." Katsura points to Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Hijikata who were sitting with their head down, muttering words.

"You call that fine? Look at those two, Katsura-sama!" They slowly gazed towards Gintoki and Hijikata hugging each other. "Hm, they weren't like that earlier." Katsura muttered.

"What were they doing earlier then!?" Hiromasa runs toward them and tried to pull them apart from one another. "Their stuck like glue and they're acting like this because you gave them those strange mushrooms." Hiromasa started to stomp on Hijikata's head and smashing Gintoki's face into the wall.

"Ha-haha! Elizabeth, Hiromasa-kun, look at Shinpachi. He's suck at dancing!" Katsura watched and ate some of the mushrooms while watching Shinpachi dance.

"You aren't helping at all Katsura-sama!" Hiromasa couldn't keep his anger in and exploded, grabbing Gintoki and Hijikata by their hair and smashed their faces into each other, "Just kiss each other already, if you two want to be together so badly!" the moment Hiromasa yell, and their lips came into contact. Afterwards, Hiromasa turned around to kick Katsura's face, knocking him out, "Sorry, but you ate those mushrooms and I don't want to see you do some crazy things."

"Eliza-" Hiromasa stops to notice a mushroom by his feet. "…" He got down to his knees and took a closer look why it was moving. Hiromasa saw one scrawny black leg popping out and then millions from the **mushrooms** that Katsura discovered.

"S-s-s-spiders! Those were baby spiders, not mushrooms and all of you ate them!" Hiromasa covered his mouth the instant he was about to vomit. _**(Must get Katsura and Elizabeth out of this cave; even those three.)**_ Without delay, Hiromasa used his strength to grab and carry every one of them, including Elizabeth, "Now time to get out of-" The ground below Hiromasa broke from all the weight they had together, "What the!?"

One by one, they fell underground, onto a wide gray bridge with Hiromasa being the first to land on solid ground and then the rest landing on top of him, "This again!?" Hiromasa pushed everyone on top of him off. After tossing everyone off of him, Hiromasa observed the new surrounding, "raw materials and spaceships that aren't even used now? And where does this lead to?" He looked over the bridge and felt wind being blown upward from the unfathomable darkness below.

Subsequently, Hijikata regain conscious while Hiromasa was still looking around, "Why does my mouth taste like strawberry milk?" Gintoki woke up next, wiping his mouth, "Yuck! I feel like I just kissed someone who smokes!" Shinpachi, Katsura, and Elizabeth woke up next.

Shinpachi screamed the moment he woke up, "Uh… Gin-san, look at those spiders!" Everyone turns to look above themselves and saw millions of small spiders crawling on the ceilings and falling onto the old spaceships, "It's best to run away!" Gintoki got a head start and ran.

"**Hold it right there you insects!"** Everyone lost their balance when a spider big as a house dropped onto the bridge they were on.

"Whoa! It talks!" Katsura holler.

Shinpachi commented, "And it's gigantic, Katsura-san…"

"**How dare you eat some of my children and try to leave!"** The spider angrily replied.

"What?" Hijikata replied.

"**Now die!"** the spider ran towards them.

Gintoki and Hijikata knock Katsura and Shinpachi into the ground and started to run the opposite direction while Hiromasa ran under the big spider looking for something that he saw earlier, "Keep her distracted!" he said. "How so!?" Shinpachi bellow.

"Like this!" Hijikata and Gintoki started to stomp on the baby spiders surrounding them.

"That only made the mother angrier! Ah!" Shinpachi yelled.

They all started to panic when the mother spider was about to slash at them, "Good job distracting the big mama!" Hiromasa swing an enormous pole at the mother spider with his strength, pushing it off the bridge, **"Kya!"** it's scream echoed.

"Now move! I'll open a way out of this tunnel." Hiromasa threw the pole at the baby spiders blocking their way out of the room. As they ran pass the dead spiders corpses, they heard the baby spiders that were still alive being crushed and Cerulean blood being splattered every where.

"I'm very confused with what just happened and why my mouth still taste weird." Gintoki spat onto the ground.

"Just be quiet, until we get somewhere safe you dead fish eyes!" Hijikata retort.

"Huh? I didn't hear you idiot?" Gintoki retort.

"Why you."

Shinpachi interrupted their conversation, "Gin-san, Hijikata! Just be quiet for just this once!"

Gintoki shout in the quiet tunnel, "Shinpachi!"

Shinpachi stuttered, "Wh-what?"

"Shh! Be quiet." Gintoki grinned and walked ahead. "That's was it Gin-san?!"

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

They entered another area where a gap was opened at one of the corner ceilings with light and rain drops coming in; with sky blue crystals that were growing out of the soil and walls, "I think we'll be fine here…" Shinpachi muttered.

"Does anyone know anything about this planet besides the fact that it's isolated?" Katsura sat down next to a pile of vegetation.

Scaring Katsura and Shinpachi, the vegetation spoke, "This planet was once prosperous with all the materials we had…"

Gintoki poked the vegetation, "Look at this! A body is here!" the person's body was crinkly and green with moss growing on the it's face.

"Oh, who are you and why is the planet like this now?" Hijikata asked.

"My name is not important, what's really important is what about to happened if all of you don't stop it. My people who once lived here, were to supply raw materials to the other planets and one day, we dug deep into the ground where a great beast was not to be woken. But we didn't know that, our ancestors never told us about this beast."

"And so, your people were either killed or escaped to Earth?" Hiromasa respond.

The old stranger gradually closed his eyes, "Yes, and now that there are people here making ruckus, the beast may become active again. So I request that all of you, please defeat the beast… I know you can do it."

"Wait a second." Hijikata walk closer but realized that the stranger was already dead. "... It appears to me that he was waiting for someone to come back to this planet to kill the monster. But that's none of my business." Hijikata replied.

"What about us Gin-san, are we going to do it?" Shinpachi glance over to Gintoki.

Gintoki scratched his head, "…Right now we should just focus on leaving this underground tunnel and get back to the surface."

"Let's build a fire; it's getting darker by the minute." Katsura replied.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Once a fire was made, everyone sat around it except for Hiromasa who sat far away, "Um, you're going to get cold over there, come sit with us." Shinpachi replied.

"Don't bother Shinpachi-kun, Hiromasa is like this on rainy days. He says he get sick, but in reality he's just grumpy just like a woman being grumpy when-"

"Katsura-sama, don't compare me to a woman!" Hiromasa retort.

Katsura quickly went to Elizabeth for comfort, "Elizabeth! Hiromasa is being mean to me!"

"Hey Zura." Gintoki retort.

Katsura comment back, "It''s not Zura, it's Katsura."

"Whatever, how did we end up here anyway?" Gintoki asked.

Katsura avoided Gintoki's question and passed it onto Hiromasa, "Uh... , Hiromasa knows!"

Everyone turn to look at Hiromasa bandaging his nose, "What? Oh no, Katsura-sama was lying, he was the one who brought us here. Blame him for making you three eat the baby spiders earlier too."

"Oh?" Gintoki, Shinpachi and Hijikata cast a shadow on their faces, "Well, now that makes sense that the huge spider was so angry. But making us eat it while we weren't aware?" they jump towards Katsura and Elizabeth.

"Well, goodnight to all of you." Hiromasa immediately lay down on the ground and faced the wall.

"Wait, don't go to sleep just yet Hiromasa!" Katsura was hiding behind Elizabeth as the others tried to get him. "Now, repent for what you did Katsura!" Gintoki pulled out his wooded sword, "Never! Go Elizabeth." Katsura replied.

"Well, it's three against two!" Hijikata retort.

With all the yelling and fighting, Hiromasa couldn't get any sleep, "Just go to sleep already you idiots!"

Suddenly everyone got quiet, "Okay..."

_**(got to get away from these people soon.)**_ Hiromasa thought as he went back to sleep.

"See, he's like a angry woman. But that's a good thing." Katsura whispered.

"How so?" Shinpachi reply unsure.

"It's because he starting to open up. Well... , he was the angry type from the beginning." Katsura mutter as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Just go to sleep... I'll be on watch tonight." Gintoki replied quietly.

"Thanks." Hijikata and Shinpachi quickly fell asleep.

"Ah! I was just kidding! Oh well." Gintoki sulk as he put his hands out towards the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

It was quiet and peaceful with everyone asleep, until Hiromasa quickly sat up, gasping for air. At the same moment Gintoki opened his eyes, "I wasn't asleep!" he mutter. he notice that Hiromasa was struggling for air, "Hey!" Gintoki swiftly jump off from the rock he was sitting on and went to pat Hiromasa's back. "Are you alright?"

Hiromasa pushed Gintoki's hand away, "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare."

Gintoki smiled, "-Pft- You still have nightmares?" Gintoki was hit in the face, "So what if I still have nightmares? That's normal." Hiromasa quietly replied angrily.

"Sorry, ... is your nose okay?" Gintoki was covering his nose bleed.

"For now yes..." the long silence made it even more awkward for Gintoki and Hiromasa, "So, do you have any family members like Kagura's brother or father?"

Hiromasa became curious, "Kagura has a brother?"

"Uh, yeah." Gintoki looked down and scratched his head.

There was a long pause until Hiromasa spoke, "My mother, was the yato and my father was the earthling... I don't remember my father too much; but he was with us until I was 6 years old. After that, we had to survive on our own."

"What happened to your father?" Gintoki respond.

"He was kicked out from a stupid fight with my mother. Heh, after that he went back to earth leaving my mother with two hungry kids to take care of." Hiromasa clutched his hands tight as he sat down next to Gintoki.

_**(Two?)**_ Gintoki wondered as he waited for Hiromasa to continued, "What's wrong Hiromasa? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Gintoki replied.

"No, I should tell someone... then maybe my nightmares would stop."

_**(So you have nightmares because of your past...)**_ Gintoki patiently waited for Hiromasa to talk, "Before I tell you more, why are you willing to listen?"

Gintoki started to pick his nose as he explained, "-Sigh- because before all of this crap happened, a man in his late 30s came to my place because of the work we do. So that old man asked me to look for his two sons who happened to be in Edo, the older one was name, Hiromasa, and the other was Shima. But I didn't think I would find one of his sons so easily."

"I see, so my father is doing well, I bet that bastard has a new family to take care of..." Hiromasa made a disturbing look just by thinking about his father. "Gintoki, once you get back to earth tell that bastard that if he wants to see me to say sorry, then it's too late, because there is no way I can accept his apology when my brother and I suffered so much."

_**(So you have a brother, and aren't you being to harsh on your father? He really wants to see you Hiromasa...)**_ Gintoki thought. "I'll tell him... but what happened to your mother and brother?"

"I'm getting there; once my earthling father left, my mother had to find food to feed us and one day she didn't come back for hours. But it was because she was fighting against another yato and this may seem out of topic but when I looked at Kagura it made me think of the yato who killed my mother. Don't worry Gintoki, the only thing they had in common was their hair color, but besides that, I already killed the man." Hiromasa's eyes glimmered.

Seeing Hiromasa's expression made Gintoki uneasy, _**(Even if you're half yato, it seems to me that you still have the thirst to fight and kill just like any other yato, besides Kagura.)**_ Gintoki spoke after the short silence, "If you're still here, then what happened to your younger brother Hiromasa?" Hiromasa suddenly stopped smiling, "Oh yeah... that."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Abuto, what happen?" a young man with braided orange hair, came walking into the room where Abuto was sitting, bandaging his wound. "I was-"

"Now you better not lie to me because I went to the cliff just a minute ago and I saw this just lying there." The young man took out a lime umbrella.

"I wouldn't lie to you, obviously an intruder was there and spotted the ship." Abuto replied. The young man dark expression lighten, "I know that Abuto, but give me the details!" his tight grip on the umbrella made it snap. "Aw, I broke it... whatever." He tossed it to Abuto, making him catch the broken umbrella. "I know it wasn't anyone ordinary Abuto, just tell me who was it?" The young man slammed his hand onto the table next to Abuto, "Well?"

"Hmm, interrogating your subordinates, Kamui?" a man with bandages covering his left eye in a light purple yukata came walking into the room. "Ah, Takasugi, you're still here? Great, I can still kill you." Kamui smile contently.

"Heh, we can fight after I get to see the monster that reside in that ship you're hiding by the cliff." Takasugi replied.

"Ah... how did you find out about that?" Kamui smiled.

Takasugi blew smoke out before he spoke, "Don't act stupid... you let that information leak out so that I'll stay here longer. Well, what are you going to do with that monster?"

"That's a stupid question Takasugi, I'm going to fight and kill it." Kamui replied. The atmosphere around them became intense, as Kamui and Takasugi glared at each other. _**(What a waste... I would use that beast to destroy Edo and maybe I will... but the problem is Kamui...)**_ Takasugi thought.

"Well, time for me to go." Takasugi replied.

"Are you going to see the ruins Takasugi? Be careful, because the entrance to the ruins aren't stabilized." Kamui waved goodbye until the purple hair man was no longer in sight. Kamui immediately leaned towards Abuto, "So who was it Abuto?" waiting for a answer, "It was your sister."

"Kagura?" Kamui swiftly step back and made a malevolent grin, "If she's here, then that means that the silver hair samurai is also here. Oh, this is going to be great."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

_**Soory if i did't get the personalitly of Kamui and Takasugi right.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I've been really, really lazy… but here is the next chapter! Enjoy! ^^ **

_**Ch.5**_

* * *

><p>"I've found this over by the lake and there was a small pod too, Takasugi." A stranger with pea green hair handed over a long katana to Takasugi. Takasugi only nod his head at the same time as unsheathing the Katana and taking a long examine on it. "Bansai, let's get going, I want to find something interesting that is left in the ruin."<p>

"Pardon, but how are we going into the ruins again if they are underground?" Bansai commented.

Takasugi sheathe the katana and tossed it back to Bansai, "I heard that there are multiple paths into the ruins. So, let's enter the nearest cave there is, and hold on to that, I'm pretty sure that the owner of that katana is worried about it." Takasugi grinned maliciously.

* * *

><p>Okita slowly opened his eyes, "-Sniff- -sniff- Why are you so hairy and smelly China…" Kagura hit Okita in the head, "Stupid Sadist, Sadaharu is carrying you, not me, uh-huh."<p>

"Well, you're still hairy and smelly China."A vein popped on Kagura's face and she couldn't help but kick him off of Sadaharu's back, "Shut up Sadist, uh-huh!" "That's was mean; you attacked an officer and not only that, but the officer was injured." Okita replied.

Kagura swiftly placed Okita back onto Sadaharu and check if his wound has reopened, "Well what kind of officer would try to kill his vice-captain, uh-huh!" Okita lay back easily and grinned, "An officer that has ambitions."

"...sure, uh-huh." Kagura gave one last punch as they continued to walk further inside the tunnel.

"Hey China?" Okita muttered.

"What do you want Sadist, uh-huh."

"Where are we going China? I know that we're in a tunnel, but where are we heading to?" Kagura realized what he just said and stopped, "Um, We're on our way to meet Hijikata and Gin-chan, uh-huh!" "Liar." Okita mumble. Kagura turn away to make sure Okita didn't see her blush in embarrassment, "I'm not, uh-huh!" Kagura suddenly heard a voice in the distance, "Oh yeah... that."

Kagura hushed Okita and they walked softly to an entrance of an area and took a glimpse who was talking, "My brother later died after I killed that other yato."

Kagura notice Hiromasa talking to Gintoki and whispered, "-gasp- Zombie and Gin-chan, uh-huh." Kagura was about to call out their name even louder, until Okita grabbed Kagura's wrist, "Wait, China let's listen to what Hiromasa is going to say." "Why, uh-huh?"

Okita sighed, "Because if you showed yourself at this moment I doubt he'll continue to talk about his younger brother."

"Oh… I don't get what you mean but fine, uh-huh." Kagura quietly kneeled down next to Okita and Sadaharu while Hiromasa's face darkened as he continued to talk, "I can't forgive my father, but I cannot forgive myself either..."

* * *

><p>-Hiromasa's Flashback-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"What a sad day... just like any other day." Hiromasa, at the age of 6, sat by the edge of a building with his mother's umbrella, hushing his crying 1 year old brother to sleep, "Sh, I'll find better food to eat tomorrow okay? So go to sleep Shima." Hiromasa gently moved his arms back and forth to help his younger brother go to sleep, but the little brother just cried louder, "Okay, okay, I'll go look for some food right now Shima." Hiromasa sadly smiled and brushed his little brother's soft brunette hair.<strong>

**Hiromasa got a gray cloth and tied it from one of his shoulder, down to the opposite waist and he then put Shima in between. "Just had to check it twice, so you won't fall out when I'm running Shima." Hiromasa replied.**

**Time flew by hastily and Hiromasa barely found any food, "-sigh- Well at least Shima is asleep after all that running I did." Hiromasa slowly started to walk back home. But on his way back, he saw his reflection on a window, "I'm definitely losing weight..." Hiromasa touched his left cheek and then look down at his sleeping brother. What he saw was not his chunky little brother from before but a very pale, weak baby breathing harder then last time. He couldn't look at the state his younger brother was in and turned away, wiping his small tears before anymore fell and continued to walk home muttering, "... baka."**

* * *

><p><strong>That night, Hiromasa watch as Shima was sleeping, "still cold in here..." Hiromasa threw some wood into the small fire. He got up and walk towards Shima who was sleeping under the gray cloth; Hiromasa sighed and kneel down next to Shima. <strong>_**(Should I kill him? He won't be able to survive any longer.)**_** He thought. **

**Hiromasa continued to look at his little brother sleep soundly, "What should I do?" Hiromasa grab onto his raven hair for a minute. But, He slowly let go of his hair and was reaching over to Shima's fragile neck, "Please forgive me, my little brother…" **

* * *

><p>-Flashback ends-<p>

* * *

><p>Hiromasa looked at his hands and sulk, "Well, I killed him with these hands… I guess yatos will always kill each other forever, even if we're half."<p>

Gintoki took a deep breath, "Well you can come out now Kagura; Okita; Sadaharu."

Listening to what Gintoki said, Kagura promptly came out first, "You knew we were here, uh-huh?" Kagura replied. Astonishingly, Gintoki jumped and shrieked in a high pitch, "Gya, you guys were actually there!"

Okita, Kagura and Hiromasa were dumbfound with Gintoki's scream that woke Hijikata and Shinpachi up, "What happened!?" Hijikata snap.

Gintoki pick his nose, "Uh… nothing." Gintoki ran and tried to shove Kagura, Okita, and Sadaharu from where they came from, "Ouch what are you doing boss!" Okita shoved his sword in Gintoki's butt and pushed him to the floor, "Gwaa! I was just trying to act like a cool main character in front of this guy!" Gintoki pull out Okita's scabbard sword and threw it into Hiromasa's face.

"Baka Gin-chan! No one will ever see you as an awesome main character because I'm the awesome main character already, uh-huh." Kagura commented.

"Said who Kagura-" Hijikata walked and kicked Gintoki's face to the ground, "Hey, at least tell us what is going on!" They continued to fight as Shinpachi slide over to go talk to Kagura and Okita. "I can't believe that Katsura and Elizabeth are still asleep! Well… Kagura-chan, you guys came from an entrance right?" Shinpachi commented. However, Kagura ignored Shinpachi and walked towards Hiromasa, "At least answer my question Kagura-chan!"

"Like anyone would Shinpachi." Okita replied.

Shinpachi look at Okita, who was sitting on a rock, "Uh, well, at least you responded back to me, Okita-san." Okita pulled out his sword and glared, "Why don't you say it again so I can cut your balls off."

"What did I say to make you angry?! And you didn't really mean that… right Okita-san, ha-ha…?" Shinpachi muttered. Instead of replying back, Okita heads towards Kagura and Hiromasa, "Why am I'm being ignored-" Shinpachi was cut short after a sudden loud movement.

_**-Wham-**_

"What was that!?"Shinpachi comments as someone pat his shoulder, "Keep calm and pick your nose Shinpachi-kun, and it's just the mama spider again."

"Gin-san! Don't just starting running and what did you mean by mama spider!?" Shinpachi retort.

The walls around the room collapse to show an enormous dark plum spider, "Whoa, doesn't this spider look a little bigger than the first one?" Hijikata replied.

"That must be the papa spider." Hiromasa commented.

"**I'm the Mama Spider!"** it angrily replied.

"Mama? Then that means the one from earlier was actually the papa spider!" Shinpachi holler.

"Well, what are you guys worried for? Let's get rid of this damn beast already." Okita replied while dodging Kagura's attacks.

"Heh, you guys are so scared to get killed by this spider. But don't worry because Kagura-chan, the main character is here, uh-huh." Gintoki over heard the conversation between Kagura and Okita and commented, "What the heck are you saying? I'm supposed to be the main character here! Now get back while I beat the mama spider so badly that it'll be pregnant again, ha-ha-ha!"

Wicked smiles grew on Okita's and Kagura's faces as Gintoki attacked the spider, _**(Yes, while he's attacking, this will be my chance to run away from this fight.) **_they thought simultaneously to themselves while slowly walking away from the crowd. Until, they bump into Hijikata, "Where are you you two going?" Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

"No where Hijikata-san." Okita immediately pulled out his sword and strike Hijikata, "Not, now Sougo! Attack the damn spider at this moment! So go, I chose you Sougochu!" Okita was grabbed in the face by Hijikata and was thrown towards Gintoki and the spider."Sougochu!? I'm not a freakin Pokémon, Hijikata-san!" Okita yelled as he was now defending himself from the spider.

"Ah, Shinpachi-kun! Kagura-chan! Help me!" Gintoki shout, as he and Okita, alongside them Katsura and Elizabeth who were still asleep, were now getting beaten violently while getting wrap by wet sticky white webs. "Heh, sorry Gin-chan, but the main character can't risk her life to someone useless, uh-huh." Kagura smirked.

Gintoki slam his fist to the ground, "Damn it Kagura-chan; stop with the main character this and that already and get your ugly face here!"

Kagura grinned, "Huh? I don't think so Gin-chan, unless you bye me a lifetime of pickle seaweed, uh-huh."

"You little- fine whatever! Just save me, I don't give a crap about the others!" Hearing Gintoki's reply, Kagura seized Hiromasa by his collar shirt and threw him, "Ok, go Zombie-chan and attack the giant spider."

On the other hand, it only got worse as Hiromasa also got hit by the webs that the spider squirted out, "Kagura! That didn't do anything except for adding another ingredient to the meal!" Shinpachi retort.

"Fine, let the main hero come to the rescue." Kagura dashed and slide under the spider, slowly aiming her umbrella at the stomach; she finally shot the spider. Instantly, cerulean blood and the organs fell directly on top of her, "Ugh! Gross, come and help me Gin-chan; Shinpachi. The spider is dead but I'm still stuck under here, uh-huh."

"What are you talking about Kagura-chan? You seem fine just lying under it and besides, I never need any help at all." Gintoki idiotically grinned as he tears the webs off of himself.

"Gin-chan, you perm hair bastard, uh-huh." Kagura slammed her forehead on the ground as Gintoki helped the others out of the webs, "What are you saying China? You should be blaming Hijikata-san; all he did was watch as we desperately tried to escape the death of the mama spider really." Okita smirk as he gave Kagura an evil look.

Kagura angrily snap back as Okita continued to look down at her, "I'm gonna kill you Sadist, uh-huh!" She got up immediately and lifted the dead carcass and tossed it aside. But, when she was about to chase Okita, she stopped and turned around to see Hiromasa unwrapping the webs off of Katsura and Elizabeth who are surprising still asleep throughout the whole problem.

Okita stopped running and sat on the left side of the room with his eyes looking across, towards Kagura who was walking towards Hiromasa, "Are you sad that China isn't playing with you right now Sougo?" Hijikata came closer to Okita, expecting him to attack, but it didn't happen. "Sougo?" Hijkata waved his right hand in front of Okita's face and then out of the blues, Okita punched Hijikata in the throat, "Sou-go… you bas-tard." Hijikata fell backward coughing and was rubbing his throat.

Okita grasp his hands together and look fiercely at Kagura who was speaking with Hiromasa from across the room, "I'm in a bad mood right now to really fight you Hijikata." Okita replied. Hijikata eyes widen when he realized why Okita was angry, _**(Sougo… could you be angry because that girl isn't paying attention to you right now?)**_

Hijikata scratch his neck as he slowly turns to look at Kagura and sigh, "How troublesome…" he muttered as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued,<strong>_

**Thank you for ready what I have so far, I already got everything to go in this story. Now I just need to write it and post it, so I'm going to get more serious with this and try to post this as fast as I can for all of you to read it. **

**And once again thank you all for reading my Gintama fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I found you Zombie-chan, uh-huh!" Hiromasa was slapped on his backside the moment Kagura came up to him.

"Ah, it's you…" Hiromasa diverted his eyes from looking at Kagura.

"Say Zombie-chan, uh-huh?" Kagura muttered.

Hiromasa look to see Kagura looking at the ground blushing, "…What?" said Hiromasa making an uncomfortable look and squinting his eyes at her.

Kagura slowly look up, "Well… Why the heck did you kill your brother, uh-huh!" Kagura's punch passes Hiromasa and landed into Katsura's face. "Gwaa!" Katsura and Elizabeth woke up instantly and took a few steps back after realizing what was going on.

Surprised by Kagura's attack, Hiromasa quickly step back and kept his distance from Kagura, "Hold on a minute Kagura-chan… Wait! Didn't you hear what I said earlier when I was telling Gin-san? I had no cho-"

Kagura stopped Hiromasa from talking any longer and shouted, "No choice? You did have a choice Zombie-chan… a choice to either let your brother live through the hardship or either take the other path and you let him take that path! …" Kagura hands compress into fists and avoided everyone's eyes.

Hiromasa slammed a fist against a wall, causing it to fracture, "Well, that's my life and I thought that was the right thing to do… back then." Hiromasa mutter to himself the very last two words and glance up to look at everyone in the eyes.

He couldn't stand it any longer, making an irritated expression; Hiromasa asked Kagura one more thing, "Kagura…which way did you came from?" hearing what he said, Kagura pointed pass Okita and Sadaharu; keeping her head down, Kagura did not look up as Hiromasa walked pass her.

"Where are you going Hiromasa." yelled Katsura.

"…Getting out of here of course, I've finally had enough of you weirdoes." Hiromasa answered.

Fuming with rage, Okita stopped Hiromasa with his sword pointing at His chest, "Apologize to China."

Hiromasa raised an eyebrow, leaning his head a bit backwards at one side and casted a shadow with only his cold blue eyes glaring at Okita, "What? If you want me to comfort her then why don't you do it then? I mean you seem to always wanting to get her attention by fighting with her, you shinsengumi dog."

Okita clenched his teeth and look fiercely back, "You finally shown your true nature!" he was about to slash Hiromasa until Shinpachi and Hijikata grasp Okita, "Sougo! Calm yourself down, right now shouldn't be the time to fight!"

Hiromasa left once Okita was stopped, "… Stupid Hijikata, why did you stop me? And you too Shinpachi?!" Okita retort.

Shinpachi only shook his head with one of his finger at his lips, telling Okita to be quiet and pointed towards Gintoki who was walking towards Kagura, "Kagura-chan." Gintoki said it in a high pitch. He lowers himself to get a better view of Kagura's face, only to see Kagura's lips trembling, trying not to cry, "Gin-chan, uh-huh…" Kagura whispered while trying to wipe her tears unnoticed.

"What is it Kagura-chan?" Gintoki stop pretending to be stupid.

"Did, I said anything wrong to make Zombie-chan mad, uh-huh?"

Gintoki sigh, made an uneasy expression and scratched his head, "This is why I, never mind… Kagura-chan you didn't say anything wrong at least from your point of view. But it might have hurt his feelings, think about it. Nevertheless, he didn't think about your feelings either…" Gintoki tenderly pat Kagura on the shoulders and was leaving the cave.

"Where are you going Gin-san?" Shinpachi replied.

Gintoki stopped and look fiercely at Shinpachi and the others, "Where else? To teach the other damn kid a lesson."

* * *

><p>Hiromasa hit one of the tunnel walls, "Baka! I'm so freakin stupid… why did I say that to Kagura when it could of…" Hiromasa closed his eyes and made a painful expression while leaning against the wall he punched.<p>

It only took him a minute to relax and stroll further away from the others, until he heard foot steps coming towards him. He looked back, thinking that they came running after him, but he didn't see anyone, "…"

Not being careful, Hiromasa felt a pain at his back and turn to see a gash, "Huh?" Hiromasa felt another pain all over his body and fell to the ground, "You shouldn't be able to move now." Hiromasa painfully look up to see a man with shades and ear buds suddenly in front of him.

"You found something Bansai?" a man with yellow butterflies on his purple yukata came walking from the entrance to see Hiromasa on the ground. Hiromasa notice that the first man has a long katana in his hand, so Hiromasa vigorously tried to stand up while withstanding the pain.

Bansai notice what Hiromasa was trying to do, "Hm, why are you glaring at me?"

"I think he wants that katana Bansai." Takasugi remarked.

Bansai then look at the katana in his hand, "Oh."

Takasugi took a momentary look at Hiromasa and then finally spoke again, "Kill him Bansai."

Bansai quickly followed Takasugi's order and decided to use the long katana. But he hesitated the moment it barely touched the back of Hiromasa's neck and instead knocked Hiromasa out cold, "I know you didn't want me to kill him Takasugi…" Bansai replied.

Takasugi chuckled and turn away, leaving Bansai along with Hiromasa; sighing, Bansai carried Hiromasa like a sack and followed Takasugi back to their ship.

After that, Gintoki appeared from behind a rock that was a few feet away from them and barely saw what happened. But Gintoki knew that the two men were Takasugi and Bansai, "Takasugi! What are they doing here?" Gintoki mumbled, not thinking about anything else, he knew what he needed to do and followed them.

* * *

><p>Quietly waiting for Gintoki's return with Hiromasa, Okita looked at Kagura just looking at the ceiling, "Go." said Hijikata as he pushed Okita towards Kagura. Okita gaveHijikata an angry look, "I'm still injured you know!" said Okita as he turn around and stroll up to Kagura, "Hey China?" said Okita.<p>

No reply came from Kagura, "Hey China!" Okita pout until an idea came into mind. Smiling big, Okita continued to talk, "… Oi, oi, I guess you must be in deep thought that it won't hurt if I just happen to do this."

Okita paused for a second and made sure that no one else was looking at what he was about to do. Once he did that, he grabbed Kagura's head with both of his hands and lean it towards his. Shocked, Kagura's eyes widen when she felt Okita's warm lips coming into contact with hers and his tongue in her mouth. Kagura tried to push Okita away, but Okita only tighten his grip on her by putting one hand at her back and his other hand behind her head. Kagura screamed in her head **(What are you doing Sadist, uh-huh!)** as she finally pushed him away from her.

"Sadist! ... You hentai! I can't believe you're actually like that, uh-huh!" Kagura's face was very red as she wiped her mouth.

"Shut up China-" Okita stopped and slowly turn to see everyone's shocking expression; now self-conscious, Okita tried to explain, "It's not what you think!" he yelled.

Not listening to what Okita said, Shinpachi had a vacant face while mumbling to himself, "Gin-san… Kagura's father is going to beat us if he finds out about this…" whereas Katsura and Elizabeth were trying to act like they didn't see what just happened despite the fact that they were whispering about it and blushing.

"Like I said, I only did that to get China to snap out of it!" Okita remarked.

Hijikata giggled with his hand covering his mouth, "That's alright Sougo; this was just unexpected for us to see the moment." Hijikata laughed, making Okita irritated.

"I was just raped, uh-huh…" Kagura was rocking herself back and forth with her arms wrap around her legs.

"What!? I didn't rape you China! All I did was kissed you and do you even know how you get rape in the first place!?" Okita holler.

"Noo! Don't even mention the word 'rape'! I can just imagine Umibozu just chasing after me and Gin-san and ripping us apart!" Shinpachi grabbed his hair and was panicking.

Okita sigh and covered his face with his right hand, "Unbelievable…" said Okita as he sat right next to Kagura.

Okita slowly look to see Kagura's huge smile, "The depressing atmosphere is gone now Sadist, uh-huh." said Kagura.

"…yeah." Okita replied.

"Sadist, uh-huh…"

"What China?"

Kagura diverted her eyes, "Well about the kiss… that… was unforgivable Sadist, uh-huh!" Kagura grabbed her umbrella and started to attack Okita.

"What was up with the romantic mood earlier then?!" Okita jumped away from Kagura and everything was chaotic. But all Okita could see was Kagura's irritated look, this made Okita smile as he mock at Kagura.

As Kagura chased after Okita, she thought to herself, **(I left earth to look for brother so that I can try to stop him… but in the end, I can't seem to get rid of these people and I happen to run into Zombie-chan… and now all of this is happened at once. I'm grateful to have met these bakas, uh-huh.)** thought Kagura as she smiled until she realized that Gintoki haven't come back with Hiromasa yet. "How long has it been since Gin-chan been gone, uh-huh?" everyone paused and looked at one another until Hijikata spoke, "uh-hem, I think it's best that we look for him."

* * *

><p>Hiromasa woke up to see that his hands and feet were tied with ropes, "…Where am I now?"<p>

"Ah, you're awake."

Hiromasa was surprise when he notices that a man in black Chinese clothes was standing in front of him while smiling, "I heard that Takasugi found something and I thought it was going to be very interesting but it was just a random man he found and he even said that I can take you. But you don't seem very interesting besides the fact that you are a yato with proof of your wound being heal at a great pace."

Hiromasa sneered at the man, making the man somewhat irritated, so the man grabbed Hiromasa by the throat, "My name is Kamui, what is yours?" said Kamui.

Kamui tighten his grip little by little as Hiromasa told his name, "Hi-ro-ma-sa…"

"Oh, that's better." Kamui smiled as he let Hiromasa go and untied the ropes on him.

When Hiromasa looked up, he notice that Kamui was to some extent similar to Kagura, "Are you Kagu-" Kamui instantly slammed Hiromasa against a wall with his elbow, "Oh? So you know her? Don't ever mention that weakling's name again…"

Hiromasa just glared at Kamui, "I don't like your attitude Hiromasa... I can just kill at any moment, but you happen to be pretty strong for only being half yato." said Kamui as he walks out to the other side of the bars. "Which is why I'm still keeping you alive; haha, your expression tells me that you're shock that I know about you being half yato. But don't worry… I'll make you much stronger as long as you stay loyal to me, you got it Hiromasa?" Kamui's ferocious sapphire eyes gleam with excitement as he made a malevolent smile. "Oh, Hiromasa doesn't sound right to me, so from now on you are called… Zombie-chan because you are even paler than me. Well, I'll see you soon Zombie-chan." Kamui waved goodbye and left.

Hiromasa was dumbfounded and at the same moment he covered his face with his left hand, "You two are definitely brother and sister and why am I stuck with the nick name Zombie-chan again?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Yay! Done with Ch.6! thank you for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

* * *

><p>Gintoki was hiding in the thick bushes a few inches away from the ship, waiting for the right minute to get in until he heard loud foot steps behind him, "Ahh!" he turns around to see Kondo and Yamazaki crashing in front of him, "Ah! It's Gin-" Gintoki instantly kick them away from him and started to run, "Shit, I hope they didn't hear those two idiots." said Gintoki.<p>

"What do you mean?" said Kondo who was catching up to Gintoki.

"Gah- shut up Gorilla-san! Don't blow my cover!" Gintoki started to run faster and faster away from the ship.

"Wait!" said Yamazaki as he tries to catch up to the other two.

Gintoki ran through the thick bushes and started to climb up a cliff once he got out of the woods. Until he realized that it was getting brighter by the minute, "Oh, we've been in the cave for one night- Wait a second! I'm so far from the ship now!" Gintoki instantaneously grabbed Kondo the moment he got up and started to slap Kondo left to right constantly as he yelled, "It was because of you two that I forgot what I was actually doing!"

"Wait, Gin-san! We don't understand?" said Yamazaki breathless.

Gintoki stop slapping Kondo and glared at Yamazaki, "uh- Well, let's go back then and be quiet this time." Gintoki avoid the question and climb back down and started to run back with Yamazaki and Kondo running after him.

As they were running back, Gintoki saw two heads chasing after each other behind some bushes not far from them; one was a orange head and the other one was a light brown head, "Oh, they're out of the cave now." Gintoki ran towards them with joy, only to see two monkeys with really small ears and noses that was the shape of an apple doing something to each other, "…" Gintoki paused and slowly walked away with his hands up, "Sorry for intruding in your business, I don't need to know what you're doing…"

"What happened?" said Yamazaki as he and Kondo caught up to see Gintoki make an uncomfortable expression.

Gintoki avoid that question too and slowly walked away with a deep strange voice, "We seriously need to do something about this rain though."

"Haha! What is up with your voice Gin-san?" Kondo remarked.

What are you talking about? My voice is just perfect." Gintoki turn around to show them yellow sticky mucus falling out of his nose.

Kondo started to laugh in the heavy rain, "Bwuahahahaha! You look so stupid Gin- **Ah-Ah-Ah-Choo**!" he sneezed into Yamazaki's face, "Ah! Why did you do that Kondo-san!?" Yamazaki wipe mucus off his face and started to sneeze back at Kondo by accident.

"Why you Yamazaki, you did that on purpose!"

"N-no I didn't- **Ah-choo**!" said Yamazaki as Kondo jump at him and was trying to sneeze in his face.

"Hold on a minute." Gintoki separated them and had his left hand to his chin; thinking. "I know why we're like this. It's because we're evolving! Well I am for sure but you two are just sick."

"Whoa! That's aweso- Oi!" said Kondo.

"Uh, actually you aren't evolving, you just happen to catch a cold and pass it to us." said Yamazaki.

Gintoki quickly grabbed Yamazaki by his collar and was about to deliver a blow until he cooled his head, "Heh, you're just jealous." He remark as he walk away acting cool until he heard someone call out his name and ran into him.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes earlier<strong>

Kagura and the others got out of the cave and into the rain, "this is some heavy rain." said Shinpachi as he turns around to see Kagura and Okita fighting for the umbrella, "Oi! Stop fighting over the umbrella and give it to me already!" Hijikata quickly grabbed the umbrella from them, but only to use it for himself.

"That's my umbrella though, uh-huh." Kagura pout.

"Well, it'll be like killing two birds with one stone, since I can just cling to your body so that I wouldn't have to walk and I won't get wet." said Okita as he quickly grab tightly onto Hijikata with his arms and legs wrap around Hijikata.

"Oh! That is a smart idea Sadist, uh-huh!"

"Oi! Get off me!" Hijikata tried to get Kagura and Okita off, but subsequently realized that Katsura and Elizabeth were grabbing onto him too, "Are you serious?!" Hijikata looked at the umbrella in his hand and swiftly passed it off to Shinpachi.

"Wh-what? Why did you give it to me Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi didn't know what to do and notice that everyone was already grabbing onto him like crazy people, "Gya! Why are you guys so afraid to touch the rain? It's just rain!"

"Heh, you don't understand Shinpachi-kun, it's because there is a chance that we could catch a cold from just being cold and wet, uh-huh."

"I know that very well Kagura!"

Katsura poked Shinpachi, "Are we going to look for Gin-san and Hiromasa or what?"

"Well walk on your own two legs!" Shinpachi burst with anger as he whacks each one of them with the umbrella.

"What was that for Shinpachi-kun? You're gonna pay for that, uh-huh!" Kagura let go and was rubbing the bump on her head.

Shinpachi froze when he saw angry faces walking towards him, "Eh, I was just playing around and you guys know that."

"Well of course we know that Shinpachi-kun." They all got closer and were getting ready to punch him until he suddenly ran, "Oi! Where are you going?!" said Hijikata as he was the first to run after him.

Shinpachi ran through the forest until he tripped on a rock and fell forward, now descending downhill through the mud, hitting rocks and bushes, "Ouch, ouch- eh?" Shinpachi looked forward to see Gintoki walking at the bottom of the hill, "Eh, Gin-san!?"

Gintoki turned to see Shinpachi sliding and rolling towards him, "Gwua!" Shinpachi continued to move downhill but along with Gintoki this time.

"What just happen?!" said Kondo as he and Yamazaki were shock. But they then slowly turned their heads to the right to see Sadaharu running whereas Hijikata, Okita, Kagura, Katsura, and Elizabeth were rolling downhill towards them. "Ah!" Kondo and Yamazaki was pushed forward and were now rolling downhill as well.

"Oh, it's Kondo-san and Yamazaki." said Okita.

"What? Then what happened to watching the civilians!?" said Hijikata.

They didn't have time to talk the moment Kagura interrupted their conversation, "Oh look, there is our stop, uh-huh." Kagura points to show Shinpachi and Gintoki lying in front of a gigantic stone. Alarmed with the fact that they would run into the stone made them all try to use each other as cushion, "What are you thinking China? Women can go first so you must go first." He grabbed her legs and pulled her forwards.

"What did you say? But I'm a girl not a woman and there is a difference, uh-huh!" She pulled Okita back in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, now how about both of you go in front of me." Hijikata quickly grabbed Okita and pulled him and Kagura in front.

Kondo was going to do the same thing except by the time he was going to do it, he collide into the stone after Shinpachi and Gintoki. Then came after Kondo was Yamazaki, Katsura and Elizabeth; follow by Okita who smashed into Elizabeth and thought to himself how lucky that Elizabeth was already a good cushion.

He was interrupted in his thought once Kagura collide into him; he felt something slowly coming out from his nose and muttered to himself, "What? I have a nose bleed!?" Okita quickly cleaned it up. Except, once Hijikata slam into them, he caused Kagura to squeeze closer to Okita, **(Gah, her chest!)** more blood squirted out and Okita had to cover his nose while the rain helped wash it away.

**(Why am I like this towards China? I can't be thinking about dirty thoughts! Especially since that isn't my personality.)** Okita wondered as he hastily got up.

Okita look and realized that earlier Kagura was in between him and Hijikata at the moment they collided, "…I felt China's chest against my back and she felt… Hijikata's…" Okita slam his head against a tree telling himself not to think about anymore false thoughts.

"What is up with Sadist, uh-huh?" Kagura remarked.

"I don't know but he isn't acting like a sadist right now for sure." said Hijikata while helping Shinpachi get up.

"**Ah-choo!**" Gintoki wipe his boogers and narrow his eyes at everyone, "Uh, well now we all found each other again. Why are you guys so far away from me!?"

"Because you're sick Gin-chan, uh-huh."

"We don't want your germs." said Hijikata.

"Humph, well they're sick too and now you're infected! Hahahaha!" Gintoki coughed and sneezed instantaneously while laughing.

"-Sigh- let's take shelter again until these three idiots can recover." Shinpachi remarked.

Everyone agreed with the idea and started to look for shelter together, "What happened to Hiromasa?" Katsura quietly muttered to Gintoki.

Gintoki waver for a second and then told Katsura, "Takasugi is here on this planet Zura and he took Hiromasa but I don't know the reason why."

Katsura's eyes widened and he pointed at Gintoki, "It's not Zura; it's Katsura!" Hijikata stopped for a second after what Katsura said and then went back to lecturing Kondo, while the others were busy looking for shelter.

Gintoki was expressionless with Katsura's reply, "Then let's get going to Takasugi and Hiromasa." Katsura muttered.

"…Fine but we need to slowly get away from them unnoticed." Gintoki replied.

"I'm fine with that." Katsura replied.

* * *

><p>"Gintoki and and Katsura are starting to walk slower than before." Hijikata remarked.<p>

"Ah! Really? Why?" said Kondo.

Hijikata sigh and shook his head sideways, "Never mind, once they leave we're going after them. We can't afford to be separated constantly on this planet."

"I see." said Kondo.

"I'll tell the others about this then." Shinpachi replied.

* * *

><p>Hiromasa sat quietly until he heard the bar door opened, "Yo, how do you like it here? It's nice you say? I'm glad that you like it." Kamui smiled while giving a signal to Hiromasa to walk out. Hiromasa notice Kamui had an umbrella with him this time, "Where are we going?" said Hiromasa.<p>

"To go see the beast of course; you have heard about the terrible beast on this planet right?" Kamui slowly walk behind Hiromasa, keeping an eye on him.

"I have." Hiromasa replied.

"Well, I won't need to explain anything else then. But you do know that you could have escaped earlier before I came back right?"

"I know that very well but there are many other skilled people here so I wouldn't risk it."

Kamui smirk, "that's how weaklings think and I said I wouldn't bother with the weak. But you just happened to catch my attention because you have the potential to go crazy and we both know that you'll use your powers much better than someone we both know."

Hiromasa didn't look at Kamui at all but instead was thinking about what to do with this man, "Are you listening Zombie-chan?"

"I am." Hiromasa replied.

Kamui continued to smile, "Let me make this very clear to you, since you know Kagura that means you know the sliver hair samurai and I really want to fight him."

"So in truth you're going to make me stronger but at the same time I'm nothing more than bait for your prey in the end Kamui?"

"Yup, because if I didn't have any use for you then I would have killed you already while still smiling like this." Kamui laughed and walked ahead to see Abuto standing out in the rain stood with an extra umbrella, waiting for Kamui, "You brought this guy too boss?"

"Of course Abuto that's why I told you to bring an extra umbrella." Kamui leaned forward and whispered one last thing to Abuto. "Are sure boss? You were excited about it thought." said Abuto a little surprise.

"It's fine, besides I'm over it." Kamui immediately snatch the extra umbrella and threw it towards Hiromasa's feet, "It's useless to try to escape from me and didn't I say that as long as you work with me I won't kill you? So you better work with me on this for just a bit longer." Kamui ferociously smiled at Hiromasa and turned back to Abuto and pat him on his right shoulder, "He's all yours to take care of Abuto."

"What!?" Abuto retorted.

Kamui swiftly left before Abuto could say anymore, "-Sigh- well, I'll be babysitting you until we get to the location so you better not try to escape."

**(I won't anymore… I'm more curios with what Kamui whispered to you instead.)** Hiromasa thought as he picked u the umbrella by his feet and opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**I think there are some mistakes in there but oh well and thanks for reading my fanfic once again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, I haven't been in the mood to write until now and it's been a while since I wrote; especially since I have summer break too. But to refresh everything, I don't own Gintama or the characters, besides my OC, Hiromasa.**

**Enjoy ^_^ **

**(P.S. i think there is going to be some typo or other mistake from here hehe.)**

* * *

><p>Gintoki and Katsura ran until they saw from a distance, two people running further east, away from the ship with umbrellas, "Oi, Zura! Hiromasa went that way- Zura!"<p>

Gintoki caught a glimpse of Katsura running into the spaceship, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura!"

"Baka! Why are you going there? Didn't you see those umbrellas? Obviously Hiromasa went that way." Gintoki felt irritated with Katsura and chased after him, to see him go into a room.

"Why are you going through every room for- Oi! This is the storage room and are you eating their food Katsura!? There better still be some strawberry milk left!" Gintoki and Katsura were eating every single food in the storage room they can find.

"Ugh, look how they're eating like pigs, uh-huh." Gintoki and Katsura turn to see seven silhouettes standing by the entrance of the room. "What are you talking about? You're eating with them too Kagura!" Shinpachi points at Kagura sitting right next to them eating.

"So, you guys are just here to eat these foods when we can actually hijack this ship and go back to earth?" Hijikata's face grew dim as he pops his knuckles.

Gintoki leaned back a bit and pat his round stomach while picking his nose with the other hand, "Humph, we're just getting ready for the big boss fight that's all, you mayonnaise lover."

"Well at least mayonnaise is much better than your sweet stuff." Hijikata started to drag them out of the storage room and was heading for the control room until they heard an ominous cry from the woods, "What was that? It sounded like an old woman was screaming." said Okita as he rolls Kagura out of the storage room.

Shinpachi tremble, "Gin-san, could it be the beast?"

Gintoki whacked Hijikata's hand off of him and stood up, "Maybe so, let's go to where that cry came from Shinpachi-kun; Kagura-chan. We'll look for Hiromasa after this."

Listening to Gintoki's words, Kagura swiftly stood up, "Yes sir, uh-huh!"

"We'll go with you." Hijikata remarked.

Gintoki stop and turn to face them, "No, you guys need to take this ship and pick up the civilians."

"…-Tsk- I told myself nobody should be separated again but our job is to keep the civilians safe first… but we'll be coming back to kill that beast before you can." said Hijikata while Gintoki only grin.

As the others ran out into the rain with coats that they had found in the ship, Kondo pat Okita's shoulder, "Heheh, there is no need to be worry Sougo."

"What are you saying Kondo-san?"

"Eh? Don't act like you didn't do anything naughty Sougo, Hijikata just told me that you kiss someone."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Kondo laughed as they started to walk to the control room, "Bwuahaha, don't worry Sougo! I'll still teach you all of my secret techniques about how to stalk the one you love-."

"I don't want to become a creepy stalker like you Kondo-san." Okita quickly ran away from Kondo.

"Ah! What did you just say right now Sougo?!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was all right to leave Katsura and Elizabeth with the shinsengumi Gin-san?" Shinpachi remarked.<p>

"I dunno."

"-Sigh- Gin-san."

"Oi, it's this way, uh-huh."

"Why are you so sure that this is the way Kagura-chan?" asked Shinpachi.

"Well…" Kagura explained everything to them about how she and Okita came across Abuto, the spaceship that was inside the gorge and how Okita got injured. They stop the moment there was no more trees ahead of them and all they saw was a valley in front of them, "Is this it? But there is nothing here but the gorge." Shinpachi turned to his left and then to the right to see nothing unusually.

"No, there is something here but it's in the gorge." Gintoki commented as they swiftly went to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside the gorge.

Kagura gasp, "It's Zombie-"

Gintoki covered her mouth before she could say anymore, "Baka, your brother and his friend are sitting on top of that space ship there- Ugh, what is up with that beast?!"

"Gin-san, you need to be quiet." Shinpachi smack Gintoki and they quickly ran back into the forest when Abuto looked up.

"What's wrong Abuto?" Kamui wondered.

"I thought I heard voices from up the cliffs boss."

"… Don't worry about it." Kamui replied.

"**-Sigh- I just want to leave this place already…"** Abuto thought as he watches Kamui telling Hiromasa something.

"Oi, you can do better than this right Zombie-chan?" said Kamui.

Hiromasa who ignored Kamui was inhaling and exhaling heavily with blood gushing out from his injuries, "This beast is the same size as an elephant…"

Kamui heard what Hiromasa muttered, "Yeah, well just to inform you Zombie-chan but that's just a child the parent died a few years ago."

Hiromasa was shock with what he just heard that he didn't pay attention to the grayish beast with dark indigo stripes patterns like a tiger until the last second. He duck and ran behind a boulder without any new injuries but was getting slower by the minute. **"My wounds are slowly healing but it's not fast enough… and Kamui said that this beast is a child so I'm pretty sure it doesn't know how to fight that well yet. But what is it weaknesses?"** Hiromasa thought. He heard the beast's running in his direction with high speed; Hiromasa had no other option but to run from behind the boulder, "It broke the boulder? That head must be hard as iron." the beast's cat like ears shot straight up and its big dark black eyes quickly moved to looked at Hiromasa hungrily.

"…It seriously wants to eat me." Hiromasa muttered.

"Yeah, that's not the point here Zombie-chan, it's done playing around now so you should be more careful and focus on killing it this time." Kamui remarked.

"Aren't you talking too much now boss?"

"Who me? I'm always talking though Abuto."

"Sure…" said Abuto.

"Well, I guess this is as far he can go with his strength." said Kamui.

"The half Yato?"

"Yup, now I'm just expecting someone with silver hair to come out from his hiding spot if you know what I mean Abuto." Kamui chuckled.

They stop talking and saw that the beast had Hiromasa against the ship with its teeth around Hiromasa's head. Hiromasa was barely keeping his head connected to his body with one hand gripping onto one of the teeth on the top and the other hand gripping one of the bottom teeth. But, its teeth were slowly digging into his face, "I'm not going to die so easy!" said Hiromasa.

With full strength he pushed the beast's top and bottom lip apart from each other until he heard a pop; he then kicked the beast's throat as hard as he can. The beast let go of Hiromasa and started to scream in pain, "Ah, my face…" Hiromasa sat up and touched the left side of his face to feel three injuries on his face. The first injury was near his eye; the second was at his cheek close to his nose and the third was under his lips.

Afterward, Hiromasa saw the beast started to charge at him once more but with no strength left Hiromasa just sat under the spaceship, "Oi, are you already giving up?" Hiromasa look to see Gintoki on top of the beast's head, "you're standing on top of the beast Gin..."

"I just gave it the final blow with my wooden sword since you already gave it fatal wounds Hiromasa. Oi, Shinpachi rip off one of your sleeve so we can cover his face."

"Eh!"

"You said you wanted to be useful so here I'll help you, uh-huh." Kagura ripped Shinpachi's left sleeve and gave it to Gintoki in a hurry.

"Stay still now Hiromasa, we'll get you medicine once the others come by with the ship." the peaceful moment was interrupted when they heard Kamui clapping, "I was expecting you samurai-san. But it appears I have to leave since I happen to be working with Takasugi who already left this planet so farewell. But don't worry I left you all a great gift."

"What are you talking about you bastard! A gift for us, uh-huh?"

"...You'll know soon." said Kamui as he quickly went into the spaceship and flew away.

Kagura looked up silently and spoke again, "Gin-chan, I have a bad feeling about this, uh-huh."

"So do I Kagura."

"Anyways, what should we name the dead beast? I'm tired of just calling it beast, uh-huh."

"How about kitty since it's ears are like cat ears?"

"No Shinpachi and you just sound very girly right now." said Gintoki and Kagura instantly.

"Oh, how about Jackass?" Gintoki remarked.

"Why are we going to call it donkey?" said Shinpachi.

"Baka, I said Jackass not donkey."

"Yeah Shinpachi, uh-huh."

"-Sigh- they're the same thing you two..."

* * *

><p>"Everyone is inside the ship right? Then let's go to where the bakas are." said Hijikata.<p>

"Yes, Hijikata-san." Yamazaki ran passed Okita who had a disturbing expression.

Hijikata walk towards Okita, "What's wrong Sougo?'

"Hijikata-san have you notice what was in the 2nd storage room yet?"

"...Yeah, i realized it once we left Gintoki and the others."

"We can't let the people get eaten by it so we should lock down the 2nd storage room and keep it highly guarded and we shouldn't mention this to Kondo or else he'll go around telling everyone." Okita replied.

"Alright, I'm going to look for Katsura and Elizabeth since they can be great distractions for the people." Hijikata remarked.

"Oh, that's strange for you to go ask them for help Hijikata-san."

"It's not what you think Sougo, besides we'll need to work together on this. But to think that there would actually be two of them."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**This chapter was pretty serious when i wrote it but I wanted to add some funny parts but thanks for still reading this!XD**


End file.
